Jack Be Nimble
The young, ambitious man looked down at the sleeping face of the Yonko, Big Mom. Jack grasped the hilt of the knife firmly, with a burning rage in his eyes. This would be the last face that she would see when he plunges the knife straight down into her neck. The crimes that she had done to the boy would pay off with her head within his hand. Jack raised his hand towards Big Mom's exposing neck and plunged it down. It would finally be over. Was it over? He felt a sudden stop through his arm, as if it were stuck firmly. He tried to jiggle his hand around, but it did nothing. He looked up towards an enraging figure, whose red eyes glowed. He was in trouble now. '' '''One Month Ago...' It was pretty warm within the hallway as Jack and another man was led by a funny looking creature that escorted them towards the throne room. Jack's head turned towards another man at his side, who was cheerfully piping on a small pipe that was carved from an oak tree. His outfit was quite a harlequin; clashing colors on the torso and pantlegs, and a simple maroon silk hat. He was one that was putting Jack on a nervous spot. '' ''He wrapped around to him and broke the wooden pipe with his bare fist, right through the powerful wood. It splintered into pieces and scattered on the area that they were standing at. The guard took his spear, lunging towards the situation. A few statues came out, readying their weapons also. Jack was holding his torso with his hand that broke the pipe towards his face. "Listen you, he hissed. "You've been a great benefactor to me for a good amount of years. But the last one that you would want to get upset is the King of the Underneath. So I want you to leave the talking to me and we'll be able to make a worthy ally. Do you get me?!" The stunned expression of the piper killed off the joyous mood of piping away. He then nodded solacely. '' ''The guard nudged Jack's arm, and he released the piper from his grasp. They continued to walk to the main chamber hall where the king was. The other guards disappeared back into the walls of the deep fortifications of the underground kingdom. '' ''They stopped just in front of the doors and the guard spoke firmly to the pair. "Now then. You two will bow before the King and will only speak when he commands you to speak. You must not tremble, shake, or be anxious before him. Once the meeting is over, the king will dismiss you and you must walk backwards until you've reached the doors. Is that clear?" "Yes, sir," said Jack. The piper gave a eerily nod, which Jack patted him on the back. The piper took a deep breath. The guardsman gave the chamber door two knocks with the spear. There was a soft crumbling sound that echoed in the area. It was actually coming from the door. From the top part, the rock formations were giving way and they crumbled into tiny sediments and it trickled down the frame. On the other side, they saw rays of light, shining from a few crystals. Diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, and rubies were twinkling inside. The room itself was a spectacle itself. The two young men walked into the chamber, slowly walking deep within the ornated room. The two of then saw the earth-like being at the very end of the chamber. The King was covered in a veiled mask, with ornate robes and golden chains. He sat on a throne that had a shimering jewel on the back. ' The two young men stopped short before the alter and bowed down. They stood back up, but they were greeted by a thundering pound by the King. "I did not tell you to stand back up!! Remain bowing to me!!!" he bellowed. '' ''The two men bowed back down and stood there. The King snickered and said, "Now you may rise." '' ''The piper and Jack stood back up and faced towards the King. They awaited his words. However, the room was silence for much longer than expected. So Jack attempted to speak, "Your majesty, yo-" "'''BE SILENT, WORM!!!"' The voice echoed all over the entire kingdom halls, reverbing and traveling. Jack almost quivered, but stood firmly in place. '' "I am quietly thinking at the moment, if it pleases you to know," the King stated. "And as I gaze upon your faces, I cannot help but notice something that both of you remind me of." The two young men were puzzled. "Did you figure it out?" The young men nodded. "'YOU ARE CHILDREN!!!!!'" The throne room shook violently, with the rocks creasing against one another, but then stopped. "YOU TWO BETTER TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!!!" Jack said, "My name is Jack and this is my companion whom I call 'The Pied Piper.' We've come here to give your majesty a proposition." '' ''The King grabbed onto a piece of ruby and puffed smoke from it. He breathed it out and chuckled, "You remind me of someone who said something just like you. I agreed to help him in exchange to retrieve certain treasures that rightfully belong to my kingdom. But what happened?" The earth was shaking again, but with greater force. '"HE BETRAYED THE PROMISE, ENDED OUR ASSOCIATION AND STOLE A TREASURE FROM ME!!!!!!" 'The room was getting much warmer with the violent earthquake that rocked the entire kingdom. But he actually stopped it and cooled down. "So I trust that you will keep your word, I won't be killing you at all." '' ''Jack and the piper nodded. "We wish that your majesty can be of great assistance and aid for an ambitious mission that I want to undertake." '' ''"A mission? Two young boys want to go to the ice cream shop?" '' ''"In a way, but not just ice cream. Cake, chocolate, nuts, cheese, liqueur, candy. We want you to join us at Whole Cake Island and kill Big Mom." The King was unmoved by the name of Big Mom, but then he started to chuckle. His chuckle then turned into an eruption of laughter. "You'd expect two young boys to take out the fat bitch of the New World? And me to watch? You really make me laugh at the fact that you wanna die. Though then again, you intrigue me." He paused. "Though in my case, I have some stake at Whole Cake Island, and Big Mom. You see, she and I were formidabble friends. Rivals, but friends. We were so close that she asked my hand in marriage, as one of her husbands. And I knew I'd ever stoop low to a pirate's level, so I rejected her. She became so furious that she invaded my own kingdom and stole a sacred relic. I was tasked to retrieve this item, but I could never amount to be able to face her. It was by some time that I heard about rumors regarding to the frequent usage and prize the legendary Ope Ope no Mi, something that I can use to outwit and outmanuever her. But I was cautioned by some wise scholar and informed me about a devil fruit that he can create that it would be amongst the most powerful fruits in existence. I went with him to seclusion and he would craft me with this power that not only be for Big Mom, but to also become a God of the Earth; power to govern over all. I readily agreed and he intricately formed a devil fruit. He told me that once consumed, it will be with me forever and ever. And so, at that moment, I consumed the fruit. But beyond that, I'll say no more. What's more important is your proposition. If I were to aid you with the powers I possess, then you must guarantee me that I will have the relic." '' ''Jack glanced quickly at the Piper and looked back. "We'll definitely help you!!" '' ''"Excellent! We shall purge the fat bitch and my people's treasure will return back to me!" ''Jack couldn't help but smile at the prospect of killing Big Mom. Now that he had found two worthy allies, they could now possess the power to overcome the infamous Yonko. '' Category:Stories Category:Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely Category:Lordofwar97